


147 pounds

by Rabid_X



Series: 2014 Steter Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Fire Mentioned, M/M, Mates, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_X/pseuds/Rabid_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale finds himself having another mate after the death of his first in the Hale Fire. Needless to say, he's reluctant.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Talia, he’s a child."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"He’s a young man, Peter," His sister, his Alpha, said, dark eyes flashing with amusement. "And he’s brilliant, opinionated and you love his scent."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	147 pounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Steter Week Day 6 prompt of Mates. I posted it on Tumblr on Day 7. Eh. I was behind. Unbeta'd.

"Talia, he’s a child."

"He’s a young man, Peter," His sister, his Alpha, said, dark eyes flashing with amusement. "And he’s brilliant, opinionated and you love his scent."

Peter scowled and looked out the bedroom window. His supposed fiance was down in the backyard talking to other members of the Hale Pack. It was easy to see the young man was nervous even from up here, one hand rubbing through the back of his hair, mussing it up into a dark riot. Peter tried not to be charmed. Skinny, the remnants of a summer tan coating his skin slightly gold and a huge smile when he laughed, like he did now at something Laura said, didn’t help the tug Peter felt deep inside. 

During the last full moon Peter had dashed through the Preserve, fully shifted down to a wolf for the first time since the fire that destroyed half the house years ago. He chased the smell of coffee, books and something tangy-sweet like an orange almost too ripe. It had been intoxicating and he’d leaped upon the boy as he stood on the side of the road next to a broken down Jeep. 

It had been embarrassing to be found in the boy’s lap, licking at his laughing face. Really Stephan, Talia’s husband and mate, had been the absolute worst, snickering as Talia tried to explain the situation to the boy’s father, the damn Sheriff of all people. The next couple of weeks had been filled with background checks and negotiations culminating in Zbygniew “Dear God Call Me Stiles” Stilinski coming to the next full moon run of the Hale family to formally accept the proposal. 

"This is humiliating," Peter said, turning away from the window. "He’s just graduated college and has kids for friends, Talia. His best friend is a child Alpha who thinks I’m some sort of pervert."

"That child Alpha is twenty two," Talia frowned and tugged her brother into a hug. "Peter, no one thinks that. Everyone is happy for you."

"Stephan better not laugh again," Peter mumbled against her shoulder. 

"What are you two, twelve?" Talia snorted and rubbed her cheek against his head. "Stephan is the happiest of all because you are."

Peter stiffened a little. They both knew why Stephan was the happiest. None of them had been the same since the fire but Peter had been the worst off. Half his body had been covered in third-degree burns and he lay in a coma for six months, his body not healing. Slowly he drifted to consciousness and slowly his skin began to knit but Peter was near catatonic, just staring blankly at everyone. Stephan had sat with his best friend every day, reading to him, telling him bad jokes and updating him on everyone else. 

They’d lost three people to the fire directly and one collaterally. Daniel had been a young wolf coming to court Laura and not family except in heart. The others had been Peter’s new wife, Anna, and a cousin, Gareth. Both of them had been human and Anna had alerted the house to the fire having come down to grab a little midnight snack for them. Derek, Talia and Stephan’s only son, disappeared the night of the fire. No one knew if he was alive or dead, even Talia.  
"He’s human, Talia," Peter whispered. "He’s frail, doesn’t want the bite and so, so human."  
She held him tighter and rocked with him slightly. After a while she spoke into his hair. “When you finally woke, you were furious and violent. You lashed out and pushed everyone away... or you tried.”  
He growled and squirmed away, moving back to the window. Stiles was moving easier now, arms spread as he hugged Erica happily. Peter’s jaw clenched. They’d known each other in high school, Erica sporting a little crush before she’d been given the bite that saved her life. Peter was ashamed to say he’d not wanted Erica part of the pack at first.  
"You’ve hidden your anger better since that first year but with Stiles you actually seem to have joy again," Talia said. "Do you know what Zbygniew means?”

Peter snorted. “It means ‘to dispel anger’.”

"Mmm it means your new mate has his work cut out for him," Talia laughed. "Come on. We need to sniff him up and down, make him nervous."

A laugh drifted up, loud and unrestrained. Peter watched Stiles tip his head back, palms honest to goodness on his belly as he laughed. Then his eyes caught Peter’s and he smiled shyly. Peter felt his heart stumble and fall. Anna had been his mate too and he saw a flash of her in the cant of Stiles’ eyebrows. She would’ve loved him on sight, Peter just knew.

"No one makes him nervous," Peter scolded his sister. He turned to join her on the way out. "I want him to run with us tonight, not away."

Talia ran her fingers down his ribs and dashed down the stairs, an Alpha turned pup by the pull of the moon. “Then you’d better catch me,” she called, shedding her skin for fur and rocketing down the stairs.

Peter laughed and followed swiftly, his own four legged form letting him spring over her haunches. She nipped at his heels as they tore through the yard and scattered their pack around them. Stiles’ laughter followed them into the woods.

It was going to be a perfect full moon.


End file.
